The College Sitch
by LyddieLovesWriting
Summary: Kim's going to England for college, while Ron's stuck in Middleton. A De je vu moment and an extremely difficult adjustment. All proving that even the best of relationships aren't perfect. Enjoy!


**This idea just popped into my head randomly one day, so yeah, enjoy! Oh, and I think I've been mixing up the moodulator and attitudinator in previous fictions, so if you notice it, please let me know, so I can fix that(embarrassment!).**

**Disclaimer: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and all that stuff belongs to Disney, not me…kay bye!**

~Kim~

It's actually time to go to college. When I was younger, I was so excited for this day, I mean, in a way, I still am, but a big part of me is dreading it. I looked at Ron and sighed, leaving him here is one of the hardest things I've ever faced. "Ron?"

"Yeah, KP?" he said, obviously attempting to hide the pain in his voice. He's staying here in Middleton and attending Middleton Community College, while I'm going to Oxford.

"I wanted to give this to you," I held out a neatly wrapped box which contained a Kimunicator for Ron, or as I prefer to call it, a Ronmunicator.

"KP…it's my own Kim—"

"Ronmunicator," I interrupted, "Now you can call me or beep me, you know, if you wanna reach me." I had a strange sense of De je vu.

"Umm…why do I feel like this has happened before?" Ron asked, tearing up.

"I don't know, but I'm glad I'm not the only one who had that intense feeling of de je vu."

He pulled me into a tight hug, "I'm going to miss you so much, Kim."

"I'll miss you too, Ron." I pulled away slightly from the hug to look him in the eye, "But I'm serious, day or night, you need me, you call me."

"Same goes for you, KP."

So, we went our separate ways, literally ten minutes after leaving, I heard a beep. "Hey Ron, what's the sitch?" I said, trying to be cheerful.

"I miss you." I smiled, but knew this was going to be a long transition.

~Ron~

The first few days of Kim being in England consisted of a lot of calls. I basically called her every couple hours. I really miss her, it's not that I'm trying to be obsessive, but the last time I spent a considerable amount of time away from her was Camp Wannaweap…and we all know how that went. Eventually, I dialed it down to one to two times a day.

As much as I hate it, I know this is going to be alright. Eventually we'll be reunited, but for now we have to cope with the situation. Kim's really been helping me be more optimistic and ready to face the world lately. I looked at the picture of Kim and I on my desk; it's a picture from junior prom. I smiled, then called Kim.

"What's the sitch?" she said, sounding exhausted.

"KP, what's wrong?"

She rubbed her eyes, "N-" she yawned, "nothing."

"Have you gotten any sleep?"

"You're not my dad, Ron!" she snapped.

"I…um, I'm sorry…"

"Just don't being so darn persistent!" she yelled, "You call me constantly, always telling me to get more sleep and to be safe! You're my boyfriend, not my dad, lay off, will you?"

"KP…I…" I trailed off. Kim's been mad at me plenty of times, but nothing compared to this…excluding the moodulator incident. I choked on my words, I didn't know how to respond.

"Ron, I—"

"Forget it, Kim!" I hung up hastily, then fell on my bed, crying.

~Kim~

After he yelled at me I began to tremble. I did it this time, I let my anger get the best of me, I just ruined my relationship with Ron. I was soon sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm an idiot," I muttered over and over again. I didn't know if I should call back or let him calm down. I looked in the mirror, we both need to calm down. I hopped in the shower to try to relieve my frustration.

The real reason I yelled was because my dad and I had another argument about how I'm spending my time at school. What he doesn't understand is that I literally spend all my time studying, talking to Ron, and a minimal amount of hanging out with my few friends I have here. I looked out the window, England is a beautiful country, but it's nothing without Ron here. I'm just so stupid, I hurt the person I love the most because I'm stressed with school and my dad. Sitting on my bed, covered only with my towel, I picked my Kimunicator and contemplated calling. That's when I realized I needed to put my clothes on. I slipped into my pajamas, then lied in bed. I fell asleep almost immediately.

Ron's calls became a rare occasion. Every time I tried to bring up the argument, he either skidded away from the subject or hung up. He called no more than once a week, often times less than that. I never called; I was too afraid of hurting him…again. I did it, I ruined our relationship. Being the nice guy he is, Ron's probably trying to think of a polite way to break up with me. Our last conversation lasted a minute before my rude roommate came in and yelled at me. This Ron sitch was making my stress worse. I never even bothered to look nice anymore. I lazily pulled my hair out of my eyes and wore sweatpants constantly. I'd been getting severe headaches and they ended up realizing I need glasses. I don't think I can take any more bad news at this point.

~Ron~

To avoid making her mad again, I only called once every week or two. She was visibly not doing well, but I never dared to bring it up. I'm so worried about her, but I don't know what to do. I avoid talking about the argument because I know she's going to get mad no matter what I say. I miss being around her. Even more than that, I miss Kim Possible, this sad girl has stolen my girl.

Though I'd never admit it to Kim, I'm not doing well. I feel like crap, I never get any sleep, I'm getting close to failing out of school. I'm nothing without Kim, I just wish she felt the same about me, but I'm certain she's going to break up with me soon. Our conversations are always short and meaningless, I don't know what to do anymore, but I could never even consider breaking up with her. I love her and she's worth fighting for. I just hope this is just a rough patch and not a permanent situation.

One day, I was lonelier than I'd been throughout this situation. It gets worse every day, but this wasn't just a tad bit worse, I felt like my world was literally about to shatter. I had just called her a few days before, but I needed to hear her voice, desperately. So, I did what I needed to do, I called her.

"Hi Ron…" she said, her voice was more drained than usual. Then I noticed something different, on top of her (new) usual unkempt appearance, she wore glasses. Kim never wore glasses, not even contacts.

"When did you get glasses?"

"They told me I needed them a couple weeks ago, I just picked them up yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I couldn't believe she wouldn't tell me about this. We used to tell each other everything, and I know this must have stressed her out, and she didn't even mention it.

"I don't know, maybe because you barely ever call!"

"Yeah, because you told me not to!" I broke my rule, I mentioned the argument. Great, our relationship is over. I attempted to brace myself for her to break up with me. Instead, she burst into tearful sobs. I could see her body trembling, she dropped the Kimunicator, due to the angle it landed at, I could tell she had a lot a decent amount of weight. "Kim?" I barely chocked out, a lone tear rolled down my cheek.

"I-I" she began to talk between her sobbing, "I'm so so-sor-sorry, R-Ron."

"What are you sorry for, Kim?" I asked quietly, though it came out easier than before.

"For yelling at you. I-I didn't m-mean to. I-I was j-j-just mad at my dad, and st-str-" she broke into another fit of sobs.

"Kim, you were right, I was being obsessive."

"No, you weren't," she was able to control her sobbing, but tears still freely fell down her face, "I was just stressed, Ron. I let my frustration out on you, just like I always do…I should never do that to you, Ron, and I am so sorry."

I sighed, I really messed up. I abandoned her when she needed me the most. "I'm sorry too, Kim. I avoided talking about it because I was afraid you were going to break up with me, but really I just hurt you more. I swear I'll never do that again."

She smiled slightly behind her tears, "Can we pretend this never happened?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "we should definitely do that. I love you, Kim."

She wiped her last tear away as her smile brightened, "I love you too, Ron."

Things went back to normal after that, well as normal as they can get when Kim and I are on different continents. It was always hard to cope with, but got easier because we made sure to call every day, sometimes a few times a day. We worked hard to make sure our stressors never got in the way of our relationship again, and I got my grades up. So, in the end, it was alright. We finished freshman year and I was able to transfer to a school in London, so I was only two ours from the love of my life from then on.


End file.
